


Introductions

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: AU, Bisexuality, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: He just wanted one night.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Introductions

“Ma’am, I’m-” His voice caught, his throat closed. The noise around them of the New York City street morphed into a buzz as his pulse rushed in his ears. “I’m-” His eyes began to burn, and he mentally berated himself for the entire evening.

Hours of personal time, something he only got fleetingly and took even less. Their hotel, though, had only been a few blocks from an upscale bar that had an incredibly quiet reputation. He hadn’t been looking for anything in particular… Or at all, but life always had a funny way of taking turns and he’d learned in their career that you had to jump at every opportunity.

He’d suggested Opportunity walk back to his hotel with him.

Opportunity had eagerly said yes.

One night. They both agreed about what this was, but it had felt so good having wide hands pulling him close. It had felt so good to kiss lips that had the slight burn of evening shadow. It’d made him blush like some innocent girl.

That was five minutes ago.

Now he could hear the fading footsteps of Opportunity walking away. He hadn’t been impressed with the panic on Blake’s face at being caught. Hadn’t liked how Blake had almost tried to hide him with his body.

“I-” He stammered again.

“Go catch him.”

The gentle statement snapped him back, made him realize he was staring blankly across the street. “What?” He could hear the pain and confusion in his own voice.

“Go catch him. Tell him you just fumbled because who really expects their boss to interrupt them making out with someone? Hm? I’m fairly sure I’d fumble too if Conrad interrupted Henry and I.”

He swallowed, chest still burning. “What?” It was up an octave now.

He watched her look him over. “What’s his name?”

“Na- Nathan.” He cleared his throat. “Nathan.”

She turned to Matt who was standing on the sidewalk behind her. “Would you please go bring Nathan back, Matt?”

“Ma’am?”

“I’m pretty sure the rest of them can look after me without you for a few minutes.”

“…Yes, Ma’am.”

They watched Matt start off and then her eyes were back on him.

“I- I’m-”

“Not ready to say something? That’s an okay option here, you know.”

“No! No, no… I want to…”

“You look like you’re about to make yourself sick.”

“I feel sick.” He admitted. Sick and on the verge of tears. “I’m bisexual, Ma’am. I- I wanted to tell you, for a long time I swear. It’s just-” He huffed, his words picking up speed. “I’m not comfortable being out and not because I want to be closeted but because I don’t want it to be all people see and I know you wouldn’t see me as nothing more than my identity I just didn’t know how to say something.” He gasped for a breath. “Then I was ashamed for being afraid and I didn’t want you to see my shame about being ashamed. I want my private life to be separate from work and that’s already really hard when there’s nothing to know; if people think I have this weird alternative lifestyle then I’ll never get any peace. And I know, being bi isn’t an alternative lifestyle, but a lot of people still think just being gay is wrong, especially at the federal government level and I just…” He took another sharp breath. “I just-” The burning feeling, both in his chest and his eyes, returned with a vengeance. “I just-”

“Want to be normal?”

“I-”

He caught as her blue eyes cut to something past his shoulder and then back to him. “I get it. I really do. It looks like Matt was successful.”

He whipped his head around. The agent was approaching with Nathan at his side. “What do I tell him?”

“Depends on how you want the night to continue, I guess.” He snapped his attention back to her and she offered a soft smile. “Tell him you’re sorry. Tell him you’re prone to freaking out over unexpected things happening. Tell him I just took you by surprise.”

“I-”

“Introduce me to him, Blake. You know how to make an introduction.” She nodded slowly and he finally copied, much quicker.

“Right. I can do that.”

She smiled fully.

He turned as the pair reached them. “Oh, thank god, you came back.” He swallowed, willing his body to calm the hell down. “Nathan, I-” The burning sensation started again. “I- I’m sorry? I didn’t mean that how I’m sure it all looked. I just-” It just wasn’t going to be his night for eloquence. He turned to her, eyes pleading for some help.

“I’m sorry I took you guys by surprise.” She finally stepped in, offering her hand to him. “Nathan, correct? Elizabeth.” Blake watched her give her most disarming smile. “I suppose no one ever expects their boss to appear out of nowhere when they’re enjoying the company of a date.” He heard her chuckle. “Especially when it’s a boss who has the escort of a small army. I really am sorry for the interruption, please don’t read too much into Blake here being surprised. I’ll leave you two to your evening.”

He watched her vanish inside with the agents, leaving him alone on the sidewalk with Nathan.

“… You work for the Secretary of State?”


End file.
